1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo bed for a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2007/0216195A1 discloses a cargo bed for a utility vehicle. The utility vehicle includes a plurality of wheels, a body, a seat assembly, and a cargo bed. The body is supported by the plurality of wheels. The seat assembly and the cargo bed are attached to the body. The cargo bed includes a base, a front wall, a tail gate, a right side wall, and a left side wall. A flange is arranged at a rear end of the cargo bed, and a lower end edge of the tail gate is removably coupled to the flange. As a result, the tail gate can be pivoted about the lower end edge. Near an upper end edge of the tail gate, a pair of lock mechanisms respectively coupled to the right side wall and the left side wall are provided. When the lock mechanisms are unlocked, the tail gate can be pivoted rearward about the lower end edge and an opening between the right side wall and the left side wall is opened rearward.
US 2004/0031639A1 discloses another utility vehicle. The utility vehicle is provided with a cargo area. The cargo area includes a seat and a seatback. The seatback is hinged to the seat, and the seatback can be fully folded down onto the seat. The seat is hinged to a floor of the cargo area. As a result, the seat and the seatback can be pivoted to a substantially vertical orientation at a rear end of a cargo area floor.